


The Secret Involves Lowering Your Expectations

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Secret Involves Lowering Your Expectations

7 months...

Stella doesn’t notice it until she finally looks at Leoben, examining his features as she braces her hands on his chest, his fingers digging into her hips. This is what Ray will look like, she decides, in about ten years or so. Handsome, with a bit of grey hair to offset his blue eyes, but more aged than he ought to be. She doesn’t even know if Ray is alive right now, or if anything will still exist in ten years, but it’s one of the few things that’s keeping her sane.

**

She used to like looking out the windows of this apartment, down at the city streets. It didn't matter what time of day it was; she loved the view of people moving, bustling, and how there was always activity; the world seemed alive. She hasn’t looked out once, hasn’t pulled the curtains back, since she was dragged out of her office refuge and brought back here to play his games. She doesn’t want to see what’s going on down there now, and she doesn’t understand why the sun keeps coming out.

13 months...

**  
Stella is left with little to do but listen to Leoben drone on about destiny. She rolls his words over in her mind, thinking of ways to dissect his reasoning and refute it, until it occurs to her that Leoben has something in common with Ray, really with every other man she’s ever known who has resented her for not being exactly what they wanted her to be, for not fitting the mold, for not being something they could control, for having an intelligent mind inside a body. And if they all react to her this way, then Leoben must be right; it’s destiny.  
So Stella starts to behave, and everything gets just a little easier.


End file.
